The present invention relates to a chromatogenous testing system for urinalysis, in which both sides and the upper surface of a reagent phase and a urine-reagent developing phase as well as both sides of a support member where the reagent phase and the urine-reagent developing phase are attached are designed as waterproof so that development of chromatogenous solvent is not hindered even when the urine to be tested is directly applied to sectors where the chromatogenous solvent is developing.
In a conventional chromatogenous testing system for urinalysis, after the urine to be tested is collected into a container such as a urine cup, only a urine applying sector of the chromatogenous testing system is immersed in the urine or the urine to be tested is taken into a syringe, and it is then applied to the urine applying sector.
In the conventional chromatogenous testing system as described above, when the urine specimen is placed onto the urine applying sector at one end of the system, the urine to be tested often splashes, and the splashed urine directly invades the developing sector of the urinalysis (hereinafter referred as "urine-reagent" because the urine is mixed here with the reagent in the chromotography system on the way of development), which advances and develops continuously from the urine applying sector to a developing phase through a reagent phase. As a result, the development of the urine-reagent from the urine applying sector is hindered, and it is not always possible to obtain accurate reaction results.
Some of the testing system is designed as waterproof, but it is not possible to prevent infiltration of the urine to be tested from both sides of a reagent phase layer, and accurate reaction results cannot be obtained.
For this reason, the urine to be tested must be put into the urine testing unit using a urine cup or a syringe, and this means can result in a troublesome procedure.